dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Type of Training
Plot Guitree darts towards Yukirieza lands a heavy blow to him sending him flying while kicking Android 16 away followed by blocking a punch from Old Man Trunks and proceeds to attack Jiren resulting in a colossal fight and nearly destroys Team Guitar's room. Yukirieza transforms into his Diamond Metal Super form and launches his Dark Orb Final at Guitree only for him to stop it with a glare and then dispel it. He punches Yukirieza in the gut and sends him flying into a wall before being punched in the face by Jiren. Jiren scolds him for letting his guard down and proceeds to try and use his Power Impact on him from close range only for Guitree to counter with Power Impact causing a close-range energy clash. The resulting clash causes a massive tremor through Team Guitar's room and almost destroys the planetoid as a result - forcing them to cease the clash. Goku Black: GT senses the intensity of the battle and asks Ésora to strengthen Floor 5. She agrees to do so before leaving as Infinite Zamasu and Bulma finish preparing the energy-suction devices designed to pick up residual energy left behind as a result of energy attacks and the use of energy. Guitree uses energy punch on Jiren but he counters with his own energy punch, and results in an explosion. After their last clash - they land on a piece of rubble opposite each other. The two stare down each other as Guitree prepares another Power Impact only for his powers to disappear realising that his time limit has passed. Jiren compliments him on utilising his skills to his advantage by fusing with the right partner - stating that such a thing is necessary to win. Jiren punches Guitree as he copies his abilities again before proceeding to defeat Jiren after a long battle before being knocked into a wall by Old Man Trunks - revealing that he has entered his Super Saiyan form. Old Man Trunks manages to overwhelm Guitree and proceeds to deliver a heavy punch to the gut before knocking him down with a kick to the back. Guitree removes his Metamo-Ring separating him back into his fusees as Seventhree disappears as Old Man Trunks chastises him for being overconfident and reminds him that every strategy has a counterstrategy and so they should also focus on away to counter counterstrategies. Android 16 gives him a confused look and whispers something to him only for Old Man Trunks to respond with "yes" as Android 16 looks at the stands and spots a past version of himself talking with Chi-Chi and the others. Android 16 agrees to use his knowledge to counter the enemy and stay one step ahead of their enemies as he proceeds to individually train them while Goku trains with his team as each of them are exhausted and chow down while they rest before resuming their training. Gohan suggests using the Freeform Machine to further their training by calling a random fighter that can truly test their power. Piccolo suggests Gogenks with the others agreeing to his suggestion and summons base form Gogenks. The fused warrior easily defeats each of them with relative each as they throw everything at him. Each of the fighters are knocked to the ground as the fused fighter looks down on Goku and tells him that the training session has only just begun before kicking him in the head. Appearances Characters *Guitree *Yukirieza *Jiren *Goku Black: GT *Ésora *Android 16 *Old Man Trunks *Piccolo *Time Rift Gogenks *Gohan *Goku *Broly *Bardock *Chi-Chi Locations *Floor 4 Battles *Guitree vs. Jiren, Old Man Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), Android 16, & Yukirieza *Goku, Bardock, Broly, Gohan, & Piccolo vs. Gogenks Category:Fanga